<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date for two by herilaveur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009341">Date for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur'>herilaveur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>January 2019, in another universe.</p><p>What if the girls' year project was not about reopening the foyer but about organizing a series of dates between two students chosen at random to show that they can induce love at first sight?</p><p>There's only one student Lucas would like to set up a date with, but what are the odds of their names being associated?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Okay, guys, we need you for our year project."</p><p>Lucas rolls his eyes at Daphne looking overexcited, and he knows it doesn't look good. </p><p>"We want to show that in the right atmosphere, we can induce love at first sight between two people, and that ultimately love is based on what we share."</p><p>Lucas raises his eyes to the sky.</p><p>"That's rubbish!"</p><p>All his friends on return to him looking astonished and he realizes that he must have said that out loud.</p><p>"What would you know about it? You've never been out with any girls?"</p><p>Lucas shrugs his shoulders, takes another sip of beer. It's Friday night, they're at a party, but frankly Lucas would rather be home watching a movie.</p><p>"Then you'd have to agree, Lucas. If you think it's bullshit, you won't have any trouble picking a date and concluding you haven't fallen in love, right?"</p><p>Lucas sighs as he looks at Imane. She always has a knack for turning the situation to her advantage. She's really good at it. </p><p>"No problem. Assign me any girl and I guarantee I won't fall in love just because you've decided to."</p><p>Alexia shakes her head with a huge smile. </p><p>"Who said you're dating with a girl? We put all the names in a basket and pick at random. Girl or guy, it doesn't matter."</p><p>Lucas' smile falls immediately. So do all his friends, but probably not for the same reason.</p><p>"What's that?" Yann moans "So it just so happens I'm going to go on a date with a guy? Forget about me. Sorry, but it's dead."</p><p>All the girls looks at him frowning and frankly they are scary like that.</p><p>"Because you have a problem with that?" asks Emma "Can't a guy just have a good date with you? Are you really sure you couldn't fall in love with a guy? Do you have a problem with gays?"</p><p>Yann opens his eyes and puts his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender.</p><p>"What? No, not at all, but personally I'd rather have a date with a girl than a guy. But I don't have a problem with gays. I just don't fall in love with a guy for sure."</p><p>Alexia shrugs her shoulders. </p><p>"You might be surprised, silly. Wednesday in the foyer. Be there at 1pm! No excuses!"</p><p>The girls leave as quickly as they appeared. Lucas spends the rest of the night listening to his buddies talk about the different girls they'd like to go out with. Lucas doesn't say anything because there is only one person in high school that he would like dating with...but it's not a girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Small chapter, just to make your mouth water...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The drawing of lots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday 1:08 pm</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I said 1:00 pm sharp!" Daphne complains as soon as they walk through the door.</p><p>Basile apologizes so dramatically that he knocks on the empty chairs in front of him and gets even more attention than if he hadn't said anything.</p><p>"Okay, that's just what we were talking about." says Alexia. "For the experiment to work, we've set out some key elements to be respected."</p><p>"First!" says Daphne, "Be relaxed, be natural, find a nice place and have a good time. The goal is to first meet someone more individually and have a good time."</p><p>"And secondly ! '' continues  Imane "Be punctual, take care of your appearance and take few pictures of your date so that we can illustrate our project I don't want to see one hoodie."</p><p>Lucas elbows Yann with a sigh.</p><p>"What the hell? We're supposed to be ourselves but we can't even wear the clothes we like."</p><p>"Lucas!" Daphne calls him "if you need styling advice I'm sure Mika will be happy to help you. But that goes for you, too. No hoodies."</p><p>"It doesn't matter who you pick." Says Alexia "even if it's an ex, you don't change. You remain courteous and still try to have a good time. Don't talk about your old relationship. I don't know why all the guys I've dated thought it was good to do that on a first date, but frankly there's nothing worse."</p><p>"Totally!" Confirms Daphne "and it's the same thing, don't try to close the deal at all costs. It's a first date, period, at the end of the date you will of course have the choice to give yourself a second one or not but after that it's out of our project. For us all that will be important is to know if you think you have fallen in love or not."</p><p>"Don't forget that this is our school project." Says Imane with a hard look "so we need you to stay serious. We want one photo at the beginning of the date, one during and one at the end. You'll have a questionnaire to fill out together at the end of the date."</p><p>Lucas looks around, jaded at being dragged here by his friends. He has no desire to go to a date with a girl or a guy, except Eliott. And since he's not there, it's clear that he won't be part of the project. There wasn't much chance that Lucas date with Eliott since they are about thirty students, but there the chance reduced to zero, now. Lucas must have figured it out, you have to be single to participate, and apparently Eliott isn't. Which is obvious when you look at him. A guy like Eliott can't be single.</p><p>"Okay, so we have 34 names in the bowl. I'm going to draw two each time and that will give us the 17 partner couples for Friday night."</p><p>Imane takes two papers and quotes the names, but Lucas on, doesn't really listen. He raises his head when he hears Basile's first name and Basile almost goes crazy when he's associated with Daphne. Daphne sighs and looks at Imane with puppy eyes but Imane gives him a black look by shaking his head.</p><p>"No changes, for anyone." declares Imane while pulling out two more papers. "Ok Yann Cazas."</p><p>"Hey Lulu, you have to help me." whispered Basile elbowing him "Tell me where I have to take Daphne."</p><p>"What? Why me?" Rails Lucas by pushing him away.</p><p>"Because girls come to your house sometimes, you know them best."</p><p>"And Eliott demaury." Says Imane.</p><p>Lucas' blood freezes immediately. How can Eliott take part in the contest if he's not there? And why does he have to be associated with Yann? Is the universe laughing at him or what?</p><p>Lucas looks at Yann and realizes that Yann is already looking at him, almost looking shocked.</p><p>"Are you with Eliott?" Lucas asks with a heavy heart.</p><p>Yann frowns.</p><p>"What? No, it's you. I'm with Chloe, a girl from first grade. Weren't you listening?"</p><p>Lucas shrugs his shoulders and Alexia takes up the summary sheet, listing all the duets. </p><p>"Lucas Lallemant and Eliott Demaury." </p><p>Lucas is almost certain that his heart misses a beat when he hears it. Yann hits him in the back laughing.</p><p>"Damn, the only couple of guys that's drawn, it had to be you. Do you know who Eliott is?"</p><p>Lucas shrugs his shoulders but in truth he knows exactly who it is. Eliott is in Alex's class. Lucas see him three weeks ago, just after school started and since then he can't think of anything else but him. He has already watched his video on Polaris, the Eliott's project, about ten times and he searched for it on social networks but found nothing. So now he has to make a superhuman effort to hold the smile that wants to be placed on his face.</p><p>Alexia comes to them and gives a paper to Lucas.</p><p>"Eliott could not be here today, but he really wanted to participate. He left us his phone number so that whoever draws him can contact him. Please play the game and be good company. He's new, it can't be easy for him."</p><p>Lucas nods with a smile this time and takes the phone number to put it in his pocket. </p><p>It's only when he finds himself alone in his room, lying on his bed, that he takes the paper out of his pocket with his fingers almost shaking.</p><p>Inside the paper there is a small raccoon holding a phone, and the number is written on the screen. It's amazing how different he looks from the other guys. Just with this drawing alone he stands out. Everybody would have just scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper but he took the time to make a nice drawing and it's just incredible.</p><p>Lucas is forced to take a breath before he takes out his phone to remind himself that it's only one night. Besides it seems that Eliott already has a girlfriend so it's clear that he will never go out with him. But Lucas comforts himself by telling himself that at least for one night he will be able to enjoy it. And then maybe the girls will be right and Eliott will fall in love with him. After all, if he's in the draw, he must be single.</p><p>Lucas takes out his phone and records the number before opening his messages.</p><p>
  <em>To Eliott  5h14pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi Eliott, my name is Lucas. Our names were drawn at random for the girls' project. Let me know if you're okay with Friday night and if you already have an idea of what you want to do? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eliott 5h18pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas?</em><br/>
<em>Do you know how many of them are in high school? I don't even know which one you are..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Eliott  5h19pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which one would you want me to be?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas smiles as he looks at his question. He's sure he's going to talk about Lucas as a senior because he's one of the coolest and most popular guys in school.</p><p>
  <em>Eliott 5h22pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's really a trick question because if I name someone other than you, our date starts off badly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas is about to answer that he was laughing but he doesn't have time to do so that he gets Eliott's message.</p><p>
  <em>Eliott 5h23pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really hope you're the Lucas who's in junior grade, skateboarding and hanging out with his three buddies and the girls.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas is speechless as he watches Eliott's message describing him. Did Eliott really notice him? It seems incredible, but at the same time it's clear that he's talking about him. So instead of answering, Lucas smiles like an idiot on his phone.</p><p>
  <em>Eliott 5h25pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you see who it is?</em><br/>
<em>He has chestnut hair all over his head and he's quite short.</em>
</p><p>Lucas sighs and types super fast.</p><p>
  <em>To Eliott 5h26pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! I'm not short!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eliott 5h26pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, but it's a sensitive subject.</em><br/>
<em>I'm writing it down.</em><br/>
<em>I'm really excited to go on this date with you. </em><br/>
<em>I don't think I'll be coming to class until then, but if it's okay with you, I'll pick you up at your house on Friday at 7:00 pm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas frowns as he looks at the last message.</p><p>
  <em>To Eliott 5h34pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you want my address?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eliott 5h236m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Imane sent me a text message half an hour ago telling me that you and I are partners, with your adress. </em><br/>
<em>She must have been afraid you wouldn't dare.</em><br/>
<em>But I'm really glad you did it yourself.</em><br/>
<em>See you Friday, Lucas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sighs as he realizes that Eliott already knew who he was. He never spotted him in high school, in fact. All he did was repeat Imane's description of him...</p><p>The date hasn't started and he already feels like a complete idiot.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think our Lulu thinks too much...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Friday 5:02 pm</em>
</p><p>The apartment doorbell rings but Lucas doesn't mind. He has plenty of time before Eliott arrives. He was really surprised to see Eliott at school on Thursday, and it was really hard to look detached in front of his devastating smile. But it helped them decide that Lucas was planning where they were going to eat and Eliott is planning an activity to do afterwards. </p><p>So Lucas made a reservation at his favorite pizza place. It has a nice Italian style and the duo tables always have a lit candle in the middle. Lucas usually takes a take-out, but with Eliott, it should be nice. He was disappointed that he didn't see Eliott at school today, and he had to make a special effort not to count the hours until Eliott goes to pick him up. </p><p>Daphne's voice echoes, so Lucas frowns and turns his head to watch what's going on in the lobby.</p><p>"Oh my God, I knew it, what are you doing, Lucas?"</p><p>Alexia comes up behind her and rolls her eyes at him.</p><p>"We asked you to make an effort Lulu."</p><p>Lucas looks at the time and shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"I still have two hours to go, I have plenty of time. And besides, why don't you get ready for your own date?"</p><p>Alexia and Daphne look at him with a sigh and pull him off the couch to get up.</p><p>"We planned to go out at 7:30 just so we can take care of you before then."</p><p>Lucas sighs rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Why me? Why don't you take care of the other guys?"</p><p>Both girls roll their eyes, sighing again. </p><p>"Yann is too happy to have pulled a girl so it's clear who's will make an effort." Says Alexia "since Basile is dating Daphne he must be ready since their two names have been drawn together."</p><p>Lucas laughs, because it's almost the truth. Daphne sighs, so Lucas puts his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.</p><p>"You know Basile is a really nice guy, maybe if you two are that he'll stop trying to impress you and clown around and really be himself. Maybe you might be surprised."</p><p>Daphne smiles and finally nods.</p><p>"And as Arthur goes out with me." Alexia continues, "He knows he better be ready because if not, the date's already off to a bad start."</p><p>"We just want to make sure you play along." Say softly Daphne "we know you're probably not comfortable falling for a guy but frankly Eliott is really nice. So we'd like you to make an effort."</p><p>"Come on, show us what you were going to wear." Ask for Alexia. </p><p>Lucas raises his eyebrows, not having really thought about it yet. All day he's been trying not to think about it too much because as soon as he thinks he's going to have a real date with Eliott, his brain goes crazy.</p><p>"Go to your room right now." Command Daphne. </p><p>Lucas isn't even in his room yet and the girls are already going through his entire closet.</p><p>"Don't you have a single shirt?" Ask for Alexia.</p><p>Lucas shakes his head. </p><p>"It must be in a box in my dad's basement with all the stuff I didn't take."</p><p>Alexia takes a big smile, goes back to the hallway and knocks on the door of Mika's room. Mika appears, a big smile on his face, just wrapped in a sheet.</p><p>"Oh girls, didn't know you were coming tonight. To what do I owe this honor? I'm just a little busy with a friend but I'll be with you in 10 minutes." Mika looks inside the room and then looks at Alexia again "15 minutes."</p><p>Alexia shakes her head and puts her hand on the door so he can't close it.</p><p>"Lucas has a date with a guy tonight, we just want him to look nice, do you have a shirt you could lend him?"</p><p>Mika takes a huge smile and closes the door shouting "just give me a couple of seconds." and only a few seconds later he reopens the door, fully dressed and goes out with 6 shirts in his arms.</p><p>"I will never wear that." Said Lucas, looking at a rainbow-colored shirt.</p><p>"This" explains Mika ''This is the special shirt coming out."</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, very uncomfortable but fortunately Daphne decides to speak for him.</p><p>"It's not really what you think, Mika, it's actually for our school project we drew couples and Lucas fell with a guy."</p><p>Mika looks at Lucas, nods, then winks at him and at that very moment Lucas knows that Mika knows. Fucking gayradar.</p><p>"That one!" says Daphne, taking a black shirt with blue drawings on it. ''It's perfect, it matches your eyes.''</p><p>Lucas looks at the shirt : they are some kind of rounded drawings, tribal style, but it's true that it's rather pretty, and above all quite soft.</p><p>"Go" orders Alexia "you go take a shower and then you put it on. Now!"</p><p>"I already took a shower this morning." Lucas grumbles. </p><p>The two girls and Mika looks like so shocked, so Lucas goes to the bathroom without saying anything. He takes a quick shower, we put his towel around his waist and goes to his bedroom. On his bed there is a whole outfit prepared, including underwear. Lucas gets dressed then looks at himself in the mirror and frankly it is true that it is not too bad.</p><p>"Oh ! You are beautiful." Daphne says smiling when he appears in the living room. "We just need to do your hair." </p><p>Lucas shakes his head, running a hand through his hair again.</p><p>"Nobody touches my hair. You said we must be ourselves, so no weird hair. Now thank you girls, but get out of here. I don't want you around when he comes in. I don't want him to think I'm taking this as a real date."</p><p>"But you better think of it as a real date." moans Alexia.</p><p>Mika joins them in the living room, a palette of makeup in hand and Lucas opens his eyes.</p><p>''Are you dreaming? I don't wear makeup!"</p><p>The two girls burst out laughing as they sit on the sofa.</p><p>"It's for us, idiot."</p><p>Mika laughs and Lucas watches him put makeup on the two girls. It's light and rather pretty, and Lucas wonders if he learned it live or with youtube tutos, or if it's just instinct for him, but he won't ask.</p><p>The girls leave around 6:45 pm and Mika goes back to his bedroom, after asking Lucas if he wants some advice, which of course he refused.</p><p>Then Lucas waits, the ball in the belly. </p><p>The more the hour passes, the more he feels stressed, but finally the doorbell never rings.</p><p>
  <em>To Eliott 7:20 pm<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still OK for tonight?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Eliott 7:25 pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You all right, man?</em><br/>
<em>You want to cancel?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Eliott 7:40 p.m.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're right, it was stupid, forget it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Mika comes out of his room at 10:15 pm, Lucas is still sitting on the sofa, in the dark feeling silly, sad and angry.</p><p>''Damn kitten, you scared me. We go out to the club. Is your date over already?"</p><p>Lucas shrugs his shoulders and sighs.</p><p>''No, he canceled. I think he did."</p><p>He looks at Mika, then the guy holding his hand, smiling and stands up.</p><p>"Can I come over?"</p><p>Mika lets go of the guy's hand to get closer to Lucas.</p><p>"It's a gay club, kitten."</p><p>Lucas nods.</p><p>''Yeah. That's the point. Can I come over?"</p><p>Mika nods, looking more worried than happy that Lucas is finally saying it.</p><p>This is Lucas' first time in a gay club, and frankly, it's pretty cool. He tries to convince himself that he's having a better night than he would have had Eliott come to their date. Which is for sure, he would have been less drunk than he's now. There are an incredible number of guys buying him drinks, and frankly, it's really flattering. </p><p>''Will you come to my place, Lucas?''</p><p>Lucas looks at the tall, dark-haired guy in front of him. He doesn't even remember his name, but he strokes his arm before he kisses him. Lucas looks at his phone. He still hasn't any news from Eliott. He sighs then nods, not wanting to go home alone.</p><p>''Yeah, okay.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In one universe, Lucas waits in vain for Eliott to join him at the high school foyer....</p><p>In this universe, it was for their date...</p><p>come on, smile, I know you like drama!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Saturday 11:38am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas wakes up with a dry mouth, and a headache looming on the horizon, the convincing result of a hangover. He jumps when he opens his eyes, not expecting to share his bed with someone. And that's when he realizes that he doesn't remember what happened last night. He quickly lifts the sheet, realizing he's just in his boxers and moans, ready to cry.</p><p>''Hey, it's all right, okay?''</p><p>Lucas looks at him but shakes his head, getting out of bed so fast he falls to the floor and starts crying. He can't even tell why he's really crying. Because he's disgusted with himself? Because he's disappointed? Because he doesn't remember anything?</p><p>''Lucas, it's okay. Don't you remember anything?"</p><p>Lucas looks at him and shakes his head, drying his tears.</p><p>''Sorry. No. Fuck, no.''</p><p>He lies down on the bed so he can pat him on the cheek and smiles tenderly.</p><p>''Nothing happened, kitten. I swear to God, everything's fine, okay? We just slept. I'm not gonna having sex with you, you're like my baby."</p><p>Lucas sighs as he looks at Mika and wipes his eyes again.</p><p>"'What happened?''</p><p>Mika taps the bed for Lucas to come and sit on it and waits for him to do it so he can talk.</p><p>''You were going away with a guy. You were totally drunk, so I took you home. I didn't want you to do something just because you were drunk or disappointed or sad. And your reaction this morning shows me that I did the right thing, right? Or is it just because it's me?"</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, trying to smile.</p><p>''No. Thanks, Mika, I wasn't really myself yesterday.''</p><p>Mika smiles, caressing his shoulder.</p><p>''Yeah. You kept saying I was a killjoy. You downloaded Grindr and tried to hook up with an incredible number of guys, saying you didn't want to sleep alone tonight, so I took you into my bed. But we didn't do anything, I promise. You spent ten minutes crying in my arms and then you fell asleep."</p><p>Lucas looks at himself and sighs.</p><p>"'Why am I in my boxer?''</p><p>Mika points to his clothes in the corner of the room.</p><p>''You threw up on your clothes.''</p><p>Lucas sighs and looks down before he gets up.</p><p>''Sorry, Mika. Uh... thanks for saving me from doing something stupid."</p><p>Mika gets up and grabs his arm.</p><p>''Is it because of that boy?''</p><p>Lucas doesn't even bother to pretend he doesn't understand who he's talking about and nods sadly.</p><p>''Yeah. But that was dumb, he's probably not even gay. Sorry I ruined your night."</p><p>Lucas goes to his room, puts on a T-shirt and jogging bottoms, and lies back on his bed with a dramatic sigh. And finally he doesn't move from there all day. At 2pm, he checks his phone, but his friends have all sent a picture of their date, apparently perfect, and Lucas sends his phone to a corner of his bedroom and pays no further attention to it, even though it rings several times. </p><p>Lucas wraps himself up in his comforter and puts a silly movie on his computer to try not to think about his disappointment, sad and angry. He's still sitting on his bed when the apartment doorbell rings. It's already 7 pm, and frankly the afternoon has gone by very fast, and very slowly at the same time.</p><p>At the third ring of the doorbell, he shouts a ''Fuck, there's no one to open the door?'' but the only answer he gets is the doorbell ringing again.</p><p>He gets up, still wrapped up in his comforter, and crosses the apartment grumbling. He opens the door suddenly and immediately freezes when he comes face to face with Eliott, who smiles softly at him. He looks at him and then looks at the bouquet of lilies he's holding in his hands.</p><p>"Lucas, I"</p><p>''You're a day late.'' grunts Lucas.</p><p>And he slams the door.</p><p>He puts his forehead on the door, almost regretting his gesture, and Eliott knocks gently with his fist on the door.</p><p>''Please, Lucas. Please, I'm sorry. I just want to apologize. I swear, if I could have, I would have come."</p><p>Lucas reopens the door, looking him with a black look.</p><p>''You couldn't even send a simple message?''</p><p>Eliott puts his head down and Lucas sighs.</p><p>''I know it's just a stupid experiment for you, but you could have told me you were canceling instead of making me wait like an idiot. I'll tell the girls I canceled, forget it.''</p><p>Lucas tries to close the door but Eliott stops him with his hand.</p><p>''No, Lucas, I don't care about the project. I really wanted to date you. Like a real date."</p><p>Lucas widens his eyes a little more and then frowns.</p><p>''So, why didn't you come?''</p><p>Eliott lowers his head, visibly embarrassed, then looks at Lucas looking sad.</p><p>''If I tell you, you'll never want to date with me.''</p><p>Lucas drops a "Whatever !" and turns around to go back to his bedroom, upset and disappointed. It's all a bunch of bullshit. If Eliott wanted to date with him, he would have done it yesterday.</p><p>''Lucas, please...''</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, feeling all the anger rising inside him, waving to Eliott to leave without even turning around.</p><p>''I'm bipolar, Lucas. Yesterday I was too overwhelmed to date with you. I'm sorry, I get that sometimes when I'm too stressed. I'm sorry I didn't send you a message. I didn't mean to hurt you."</p><p>Lucas turns around, dropping his blanket, the anger leaving him immediately.</p><p>"Is that true?"</p><p>Eliott rolls his eyes, obviously uncomfortable.</p><p>''Of course it's true. No one would make that up. I fluctuate between manic and depressive episodes, which is why I miss classes sometimes. A lot of times. I'm really sorry I ruined our date and made you doubt, and made angry. I really wanted to date with you. I just wanted you to know that."</p><p>Lucas looks up and squints. Eliott seems to be doing pretty well. He has dark circles under his eyes, but other than that, he seems fine.</p><p>''Well, how come you're feeling better today, then?''</p><p>Eliott sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>''The picture you sent me felt like an electric shock when I saw it. Didn't you get my messages?"</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, wondering which picture Eliott is talking about.</p><p>''I'm sorry.'' Eliott says softly ''There, I just wanted to apologize. I wouldn't say ''It's not you, it's me" but I think you got it. Maybe it's better that way, it was doomed to fail anyway because of...well, you get the point. Sorry again.''</p><p>Eliott puts the bouquet on the cabinet at the entrance and turns around to leave. </p><p>Lucas looks at him, hesitates, then catches up with him before he closes the door.</p><p>"Do you want us to do it? Like a real date?"</p><p>Eliott looks at him, visibly astonished.</p><p>"'Did you hear what I said?''</p><p>Lucas nods and smiles.</p><p>''You said you wanted to date with me, right? I want to date with you, too. So if you're feeling better, we can do that tonight, right? Or next week, whatever you want."</p><p>Eliort takes a huge smile and nods.</p><p>"Totally."</p><p>He seems hesitant and then smiles softly as he looks at Lucas.</p><p>''Do you want to go out? Now?"</p><p>Lucas looks at the time and then nods.</p><p>''Yeah. Just give me time to shower.?"</p><p>Eliott nods and smiles.</p><p>''Okay. Shit, if I'd known I'd have dressed better."</p><p>Lucas looks at him and smiles. Eliott has a black hoodie under his brown jacket and blue jeans with holes in his knees. Eliott looks at himself and then points to the stairwell.</p><p>''You know what, I'm going to change and I'll be right back."</p><p>Lucas shakes his head and grabs his arm to pull him into the apartment.</p><p>''No, you're perfect like that. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right there. Find us a place to eat in the meantime. Something cool, okay? Forget the girl recommendations, let's just do something simple."</p><p>''What recommendations?'' asks Eliott.</p><p>Lucas smiles, realizing that if Eliott wanted to go change, it was to please him and not to do what the girls said, since he wasn't there to hear it.. But it doesn't matter, now that he's here, he won't let him leave, so he waves that he's going to take a shower. He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs as he looks at his dirty shirt. He showers quickly and goes to his bedroom. He takes black jeans, puts on a T-shirt and then his grey hooded sweater with the inscription <em>Romance</em>. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles, imagining Imane's face when she sees the photo.</p><p>He retrieves his phone in a corner of his room and goes back up the thread of message until he sees the photo of him kissing another guy, which he sent to Eliott, with the caption <em>''Too bad for you, others are happy to enjoy it.''</em>.</p><p>He blushes, dead with shame, then looks at the unread messages from Eliott who tells him that he's sorry, asks him to apologize, asks him if he has done something wrong, asks him if he's okay, then asks him if he can give him a second chance, asks him if he can come and see him.</p><p>He even sent him a picture of a raccoon, holding his phone, waiting for an answer, to no avail.</p><p>Lucas puts his phone in his pocket and grabs a jacket before heading back to the living room. Eliott is there, seemingly nervous, but he smiles when he sees him.</p><p>''I'm ready."</p><p>Eliott gets up and joins him.</p><p>"Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The restaurant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p><p>Sorry I didn't come earlier...technically it's 10:20pm at my house so it's still Tuesday....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They walk side by side in silence, but it's not a heavy silence, but rather a kind of reassuring silence. Like when you're with a friend and you don't need to talk to fill the void, as if only being together is enough.</p><p>Eliott guides him to the pizzeria and pulls the door open before waving at Lucas to walk past him. Lucas enters, septic, and turns around to look at Eliott.</p><p>''How did you know I wanted to come here?''</p><p>Eliott smiles, a real smile that reflects back into his eyes and looks at the restaurant.</p><p>''I didn't know. I saw the menu on your fridge so I assumed you liked it. You said simple, so''</p><p>''It's perfect."</p><p>The waiter guides them through the restaurant to a small, secluded table. They are in a kind of alcove, totally isolated from the rest of the restaurant and Lucas immediately frowns.</p><p>"It doesn't suit you?" Eliott asks, putting his hand on his.</p><p>Lucas looks at their hands then smiles.</p><p>''Yes, it does. But do you think we're being left out because we're a gay couple?"</p><p>Eliott smiles and shakes his head.</p><p>''No. 'Cause I asked for the most private table. But if you want another table, we can"</p><p>''No!'' Lucas cut him off. ''That's perfect. I was just wondering. Sorry, that was stupid."</p><p>Eliott smiles, gently caressing the top of Lucas' hand with his fingers.</p><p>''They didn't know we were a couple of guys until they saw us. And just for the record, I'm not gay, actually."</p><p>Lucas frowns and Eliott bursts out laughing.</p><p>''You're really cute when you frown.''</p><p>Lucas smiles, feeling his cheeks turn red and look down, Eliott's look being too hard to hold.</p><p>"Actually, I'm pansexual." Eliott says softly. "I don't have a predefined gender, I just like the one that makes my heart beat."</p><p>Lucas nods with a smile. He opens his mouth and then remembers the girls' recommendations and maybe they are right, maybe he shouldn't start the date by asking Eliott if he's ever been with another guy. Does it really matter now anyway? Probably not. So we might as well change the subject altogether.</p><p>''How often do you draw? I loved your drawing with your phone number, it was super cute. I didn't see your other drawing until I was leaving. Why a raccoon?"</p><p>"It's my spirit animal."</p><p>Eliott smiles and the waiter comes over to give them the menu. Eliott takes his hand away from Lucas' to take his menu and his warmth is immediately missing.</p><p>"Would you like something to drink?"</p><p>Lucas thinks about the look he put on last night so he nods.</p><p>''A coke for me.''</p><p>Eliott nods and smiles.</p><p>''Me too.''</p><p>The waiter leaves and Eliott leans gently over the table to get closer to Lucas.</p><p>''You can drink alcohol, you know. I have to avoid it because of my meds, but I don't, so that's why I often screw up."</p><p>Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's hand and gently caresses it with a smile.</p><p>"I really drank too much last night, I think it was enough for a whole week."</p><p>Eliott loses his smile and sighs.</p><p>''I'm really sorry. I should have"</p><p>''Hey!'' Lucas cut him off ''I'm a big boy, okay? I screwed up. I mean no, I didn't really do anything stupid, I just drank too much and kissed a guy in a club. But that was my choice, okay? You are not responsible for my actions."</p><p>Eliott shrugs his shoulders, not convinced at all.</p><p>''I made you sad and disappointed.''</p><p>Lucas moves his chair to get closer and strokes his cheek until Eliott looks at him.</p><p>''I could have eaten ice cream and watched a stupid show. That was my choice, okay?  I screw up too, sometimes. Let's just forget about it, and we'll have a good night, okay?"</p><p>Eliott nods and puts his hand on the one Lucas has put on his cheek.</p><p>''I'm still sorry. Didn't you do something stupid?''</p><p>Lucas shakes his head and smiles.</p><p>''No, I have a special guardian angel. My roommate brought me home. The only shit I did was send you a picture of me to make you jealous, but since we're here now, it wasn't really shit."</p><p>''Six."</p><p>Lucas frowns.</p><p>''Six what?"</p><p>Eliott smiles and kisses the inside of Lucas' hand before looking at him again.</p><p>''You sent me six pictures, Lucas. With six different guys."</p><p>Lucas spreads his eyes and lets go of Eliott's cheek to look at his phone, and of course, Eliott is telling the truth. Lucas grunts and puts his cell phone on the table.</p><p>''Okay, yeah, that was really shit. I'm sorry. I swear I'm not that kind of guy."</p><p>The waiter comes back with the cokes and Eliott bursts out laughing, admitting they didn't look at the menu at all.</p><p>"A four-cheese," Lucas asks.</p><p>''A Hawaiian," Eliott asks, smiling. </p><p>He starts laughing when he sees Lucas' disgusted face and gently takes his hand in his.</p><p>''So...what kind of guy are you?"</p><p>Lucas laughs and shakes his head.</p><p>''The one who doesn't answer that kind of question.''</p><p>Eliott bursts out laughing and takes his glass for a toast.</p><p>''To our first date.''</p><p>Lucas nods and hits his glass against Eliott's glass. Eliott takes a sip and then looks at Lucas again without laughing.</p><p>''I'm not answering that. Or only if you do it first."</p><p>Eliott shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"The bipolar kind, who does shit without realizing it and hurts the people around him, or stays in bed for a week and can't get out. The dream boyfriend."</p><p>Lucas raises his eyebrows and sighs.</p><p>''Okay. If you want to play this game, I'm the kind of guy who has anxiety attacks, especially insomnia. I go several days without sleeping and then I break down and I send everyone to shit before crying and I can't stop.</p><p>Eliott remains speechless then shakes his head.</p><p>"It's not the same, it's..."</p><p>''Yeah, you're right, you have a disease, I'm just a temperamental, anxious asshole.''</p><p>Eliott widens his eyes and shakes Lucas' hand harder in his.</p><p>"That's not what I meant at all. I didn't fucking mean that at all."</p><p>Lucas nods and smiles, intertwining his fingers with those of Eliott.</p><p>''OK. So, what kind of guy are you?"</p><p>Eliott sighs and then looks at their intertwined fingers, and smiles.</p><p>''The kind that's in love with you?''</p><p>Lucas feels his heart miss a beat. He had imagined a lot of answers: artist, solitary, mysterious, cool, sensitive...but not that.</p><p>Eliott leans gently towards Lucas and puts his hand on his cheek, so Lucas nods gently.</p><p>"And two pizzas for our lovers."</p><p>Lucas moans while Eliott steps back laughing.</p><p>''Thanks. This looks really good."</p><p>Lucas looks at his pizza and then looks at Eliott's lips. And since he is not discreet, Eliott sees him and it makes him laugh.</p><p>''Come on, eat up, I got a surprise for you later.''</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I just realized that I filled 5 chapters instead of 8...our date can't end now! so I'll see you tomorrow!</p><p>but in the meantime, tell me what you think of this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The activity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lucas opens the door of the restaurant and waves to Eliott to walk past him with a smile on his face. It's just crazy how easy it is with Eliott. It's like they can talk about anything and the discussion just comes naturally.</p><p>Eliott smiles at him and takes his hand in his own.</p><p>'Ready?'</p><p>Lucas looks at him and shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>''For what?"</p><p>Eliott raises his eyebrows twice and gently pulls him by the hand to train him to walk. And soon Lucas realizes that they are going down a path he knows well, and this is confirmed when they arrive in front of the high school.</p><p>''Will you take me to school? You're losing points, Demaury."</p><p>Eliott laughs and blows the lock on the gate before entering the yard.</p><p>''Eliott! What the fuck are you doing?''</p><p>Eliott turns around to look at him, not even seeming surprised that Lucas didn't follow him.</p><p>''Are you coming? Are you scared?''</p><p>Lucas sighs and sneaks out before closing the gate.</p><p>''Of course not, idiot.''</p><p>Eliott grabs his hand and starts running, so Lucas runs with him to the emergency exit door on the side of the main building. Lucas doesn't even have time to see what Eliott does to unlock the door, so it opens. He almost expects an alarm to sound, but nothing happens.</p><p>''There's no alarm, Lucas. I won't put you in danger, don't worry."</p><p>Lucas follows him inside the building, rolling his eyes.</p><p>''I'm not worried.''</p><p>Eliott turns around and starts laughing.</p><p>''Yeah, you look perfectly comfortable.''</p><p>Lucas loses his smile and shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>''I'm just wondering why we're breaking into the school in the middle of the night.''</p><p>Eliott stops at the foyer door and opens it with a theatrical gesture.</p><p>''Tadam....''</p><p>Lucas looks at the foyer which is exactly as usual, that is to say ugly, then looks at Eliott.</p><p>''What am I supposed to see?''</p><p>Eliott gently pushes him to move forward and waits with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Tell me what you see."</p><p>Lucas looks around, looking for a detail he might have missed, but everything looks the same.</p><p>''The foosball table, the couch weeping, the ugly wall, the dusty books, the''</p><p>""That's what we're here for!" says Eliott with a smile.</p><p>Lucas frowns then stops when it makes Eliott laugh.</p><p>''For the dusty books?''</p><p>Eliott laughs even more before hitting the wall behind him.</p><p>''No, that. The awful wall, we're going to repaint it. The girls should have put that as a project, because it's really ugly."</p><p>Lucas bursts out laughing as he looks at the huge pink flower in front of him.</p><p>''You've never seen me draw before, it'll be even worse.''</p><p>Eliott shakes his head and opens a cabinet full of paint cans.</p><p>''We're not going to draw, we're going to cover it up. Watch."</p><p>Eliott takes a can of orange paint, dips a brush in it and throws it on the wall.</p><p>''Is that it? Shouldn't we protect the floor?"</p><p>Eliott laughs and pulls a tarp out of the closet.</p><p>''When did you put this, here?"</p><p>''Monday or Tuesday, I think.''</p><p>Lucas stops, can't help but be disappointed.</p><p>"So, in fact, no matter who you were dating, you were already planning to do it?</p><p>Eliott turns to Lucas with a smile on his face.</p><p>''Jealous?''</p><p>Lucas grabs a can of blue paint and dips a brush in it before throwing it on the wall.</p><p>"Not at all, I was just asking."</p><p>Eliott throws green paint and then elbows him.</p><p>''Maybe I was sure our names would be associated.''</p><p>Lucas looks up at the sky as he throws red paint.</p><p>''Bullshit, the odds were nil. It's called probability.''</p><p>Eliott laughs and throws the paint straight from the jar at a corner of the wall.</p><p>''Since Imane had promised to associate us, my probabilities were 100%.''</p><p>Lucas who was throwing orange paint stops in the middle of his gesture.</p><p>''What?''</p><p>Eliott turns to him and smiles.</p><p>''You heard me. 100%.''</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, it's just impossible. Imane would never work in such a trick.</p><p>''How?''</p><p>''I'm a friend of her brother and I helped her hide from their parents that Idriss was drunk one night so she owed me a favor. She was very hard to convince but I was really determined. When I drew the raccoon to give you my number, I already knew it would be you. I was thinking that by following the girls' plan, I might have a chance to make you fall in love with me.''</p><p>Lucas stands still, mouth open, as if his whole body was paralyzed. Eliott laughs and touches the tip of his nose with a brush. It's as if this simple gesture gave him back his life and Lucas throws the paint he was still holding in his hand onto Eliott. It quickly becomes crazy and it's clear that there is more paint on the floor on this wall.</p><p>Honestly, Lucas doesn't really know if he's the one who jumps on Eliott to kiss him or if it's the other way around. The kiss tastes disgusting because of the paint but Lucas doesn't really care, and since Eliott doesn't stop, he must also find that it doesn't matter.</p><p>Eliott's hands slip under his waist and Lucas startled, so Eliott backs away.</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry. You're just so intoxicating."</p><p>Lucas smiles and pulls Eliott towards him to kiss him again.</p><p>''It's just super cold because of the paint.''</p><p>Eliott laughs in his ear and a door slams shut, startled them both.</p><p>"Damn, the night watchman."</p><p>Eliott shoots Lucas by the hand before Lucas even understands what he just said and they run out. They stop two blocks away, completely out of breath and start laughing.</p><p>''Okay, we''</p><p>Lucas grabs Eliott's hand and waves to him to follow him.</p><p>''We're going to my house, we need a shower.''</p><p>Eliott smiles and Lucas brings him closer to kiss him.</p><p>''That was great, thank you so much. It was a really nice date.''</p><p>Eliott smiles, kissing him back.</p><p>''You look like you're saying goodbye.''</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, hugging Eliott against him.</p><p>''What? No. The night is just beginning."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The bonus...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lucas closes the front door and throws himself on Eliott's lips. His kisses are downright addictive. He leads him to his room, happy that Mika and Lisa are not there. </p><p>After that, everything goes very fast, but softly at the same time. Lucas had a lot of questions about how he would be with another guy. He always imagined that he would be embarrassed to get naked, to be touched, and to touch the other one. He had asked himself countless questions. Is it better to find someone with that kind of experience? Or on the contrary, someone who can't compare? Will they look at each other before touching? Will they compare themselves? How will they decide who will be the top or the bottom? What if they both want to be the same thing? What if Lucas just can't do it?</p><p>Just as Eliott's lips surround his dick, Lucas realizes that he has asked himself too many, really too many questions. </p><p>They undressed each other, without stopping kissing. Not in a hurry, but gently, delicately, tenderly. It was as if nothing existed around them anymore, and as if time stands still too. And in the end, there is nothing weird or embarrassing. When Eliott hugged him, rubbing their cocks together, Lucas felt nothing but excitement and the need to be touched. Having Eliott's hand on his dick was almost as exciting as stroking it, so both at the same time, it's a fucking explosion. </p><p>And now that Eliott is sitting between his legs and sucking it, Lucas is totally gone. He no longer asks himself any questions because he no longer has any coherent thoughts in his head. Elliot's tongue turns around the tip of his cock and Lucas moves his hips, as if by reflex, not caring at all about the moans coming out of his mouth.</p><p>''Eliott, fuck! Yes.''</p><p>Eliott sucks him faster and then comes to lie on top of him so he can kiss him and Lucas grabs their cocks lined up one on top of the other so he can caress them. Eliott puts both hands in his hair and bites his neck in several places.</p><p>''Oh babe...so good.''</p><p>Lucas smiles, reassured, because he's not 100% sure he's doing it good, and continues to caress them, feeling his orgasm swelling in his lower belly. Eliott pushes moves his hips and comes, whispering ''Oh babe'' in a hoarse groan that makes Lucas come immediately.</p><p>Eliott remains lying on him and breathes in a jerky way near his ear. He whispers something but Lucas doesn't hear it, his heart beating in his ears.</p><p>''What did you say?"</p><p>Eliott shifts slightly to the side, smiling and kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>"I was asking if you're okay?</p><p>Lucas hugs Eliott before kissing him.</p><p>''Really good. And you?''</p><p>Eliott smiles and then pulls a lock of hair from Lucas' head that is covered with green paint.</p><p>''Same. But we made a mess with no name. We should've taken that shower."</p><p>Lucas looks at his sheets totally stained with paint and shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>''It doesn't matter. You want to take a shower?"</p><p>Eliott nods but huddles up to Lucas.</p><p>''Yeah, but in five minutes.''</p><p>Lucas wraps his arms around him and sighs with satisfaction. They remain a few seconds in perfect silence, then Lucas kisses Eliott's forehead and gently caresses his back.</p><p>"Why didn't you come and talk to me? Why did you wait for the girls' project for dating with me?"</p><p>Eliott looks up and  sighs.</p><p>''I had a girlfriend.''</p><p>Lucas nods softly and waits for Eliott to say more, but he says nothing.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Eliott shrugs his shoulders, caressing Lucas' cheek with his thumb.</p><p>''And I arrived in January. The first day, I saw you, you were with your friends. You didn't see me, but since I only saw you. So I break up with my girlfriend, but she blamed it on an episode and made me doubt. But I knew a long time ago that I didn't love her anymore. By the time I let her know that it was really over between us, the girls told me about the project and I figured it was the best way for you to fall in love with me. Even though I screwed up on Friday, I think it was a good idea and it worked.''</p><p>Lucas shakes his head and Eliott loses his smile, which makes Lucas smile a little more.</p><p>''I had already fallen for you before. If you knew how many times I watched your Polaris video. And by the way, I don't understand what you mean by find Caesar to enter Insta.''</p><p>Eliott bursts out laughing and kisses Lucas all over his face again.</p><p>''Oh you're so cute. But I thought you were smarter than that. You'll figure it out."</p><p>Eliott rolls over to the side to grab his phone and comes back for takes a picture of them.</p><p>''I'm gonna wait for you to figure it out before I go public with my profile.''</p><p>Lucas sighs and takes Eliott's hand in his, gently stroking the top of his hand with his index finger.</p><p>''You're not even going to tell your boyfriend how to find you on insta?''</p><p>Eliott smiles even more but shakes his head.</p><p>''No, he'll figure it out on his own, he's very smart. I'm going to take a shower. Think about it."</p><p>Lucas stays in bed thinking and then realizes what he said. Boyfriend. He has a boyfriend now. And he's the hottest guy in school. And he bribed Imane for te dating with him. Lucas jumps out of bed and grabs his phone, opens Imane's profile and scrolls through the list of his friends. He puts the phone back on the bed, victorious and puts on his boxer shorts before leaving his room. Luckily, Eliott hasn't closed the bathroom door so Lucas slips inside and locks it behind him. He takes off his boxers and joins Eliott who welcomes him with a huge smile.</p><p>''I'm so happy, I found you.''</p><p>Eliott opens his arms so that Lucas comes to snuggle inside and hugs him.</p><p>''I'm the one who's glad I found you.''</p><p>And it is under the jet of hot water that Lucas says out loud the words he never said to anyone.</p><p>''I love you."</p><p>And if saying it brings a flood of emotion inside him, hearing Eliott tell him he loves him  is an explosion.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tthe report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think we all already know that the report will be positive...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lucas' phone wakes him up. The first thing Lucas looks at, before even looking at the message he just received, is the time. It's 4:48 p.m. and he's still in bed with Eliott, just dressed in his boxer. </p><p>And frankly, it's the best way to spend a Sunday.</p><p>They got up, of course. In fact, when Lucas first woke up around 11:00 a.m. he was alone in bed. After a panic, imagining that Eliott had left without saying goodbye, it turned out that Eliott was just having a coffee with Mika and that he had also gone to get some croissants.</p><p>Croissants that Lucas didn't eat because he dragged Eliott to his bedroom and since then they spent all their time talking, then kissing, then doing each other a lot of good and they fell asleep again in each other's arms. Until Lucas' phone woke them up.</p><p>''Is everything okay?"</p><p>Eliott gently caresses his shoulder so Lucas puts his phone down and turns around to return to his arms.</p><p>''Yeah, don't worry. It's Daphne asking why she hasn't received our report. I'll give it to her tomorrow."</p><p>Eliott sits in bed for a while and points to Lucas' desk.</p><p>''Do you have the paper ? We're going to fill it out. Even though I don't know if the date is really finished. Then do I have to go home right away?"</p><p>Lucas rolls his eyes and kisses Eliott before sitting down next to him.</p><p>''Of course not. Anyway, I think the official date has ended...no I don't know. Who cares?"</p><p>Lucas gets up, grabs a book to lean on, a pen and takes the paper out of his bag. They have to go over it several times because they laugh at almost every question and then kiss at the last question, and the paper ends up somewhere in the bed without them paying any attention to it. </p><p>And it's only the next morning when Lucas gets up to go to school, sad that Eliott had to go home last night, but happy to know that he's going to meet him in a few hours, that he sees the crumpled leaf at the foot of his bed.</p><p>"Why is she in such a state?"</p><p>Lucas looks at Daphne and smiles at her. As he expected, Daphne reads it and makes such an upset face that all their friends huddle around her to read this report.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>''Date of Eliott and Lucas''</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">Were you punctual? '</span><br/>
E - I arrived a day late so Lucas was dressed with a comforter...so no...<br/>
L - Not at all...and I had a T-shirt and boxer too...</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">How did you choose your outfit? </span><br/>
E -I took the first thing I had on hand.<br/>
L- I put my favorite hoodie.</p><p><span class="u">What did you choose for the restaurant? Who chose?</span><br/>
E- I chose Lucas' favorite pizza place.<br/>
L- I chose this place too! It was perfect!<br/>
E- Yes...but I thought of asking for a private place just for us.<br/>
A-And he ordered a Hawaiian pizza! Daphne, tell him it's love killin'!<br/>
E- No more than cheese!</p><p><span class="u">What was your favorite part of the dinner?</span><br/>
E- When Lucas pointed out all his flaws, it was so cute.<br/>
L- When the waiter said "lovers."<br/>
E- Yeah! Me too! And when the waiter interrupted our almost kiss and Lucas sulked.<br/>
L- I wasn't sulking!<br/>
E- He was totally sulking!</p><p><span class="u">Who decided what to do after that?</span><br/>
E- It was a common agreement...<br/>
L- Eliott! Totally! Daphne, deal with him.</p><p><span class="u">What was your activity?</span><br/>
E - Embellishing our lives...<br/>
L - You'll see soon enough...</p><p><span class="u">How were you at the end of this activity?</span><br/>
E - Absolutely beautiful!<br/>
L- Absolutely disgusting!</p><p><span class="u">Did you leave each other there or did one of you walk the other one home?</span><br/>
E - I took Lucas home...<br/>
L - Nonsense! I invited Eliott to my place.</p><p><span class="u">If you took the other one home, did you go up?</span><br/>
E- Up to 7th heaven!<br/>
"Lucas is choking, he can't write...next question..."</p><p><span class="u">What did you do?</span><br/>
E - We<span class="u"></span></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Why are there so many pencil strokes?" asks Basile.</p><p>''Because Lucas wouldn't let me write what I wanted. And he tried to steal the pen from me." Eliott laughs.</p><p>Lucas is startled and turns around, not expecting to see him. Eliott puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him gently.</p><p>''Hey babe. I've missed you since yesterday."</p><p>Eliott puts an arm around his shoulders and Lucas turns around, his cheeks red and scarlet, towards his friends who are all speechless.</p><p>''Everybody, this is Eliott, my boyfriend.''</p><p>Everybody starts screaming, then Basile takes the paper from Daphne's hands.</p><p>''I don't understand, why did you answer<em> Not really</em> to the last question then? You look pretty much in love, don't you?''</p><p>Lucas looks at Eliott and smiles at him.</p><p>''I'd already totally fallen off him before that.''</p><p>Eliott winks at Imane before hugging Lucas.</p><p>''Yeah. I was too. It was an evidence."</p><p>They kiss again, and this time even though his friends are yelling, Lucas can't hear them, because Eliott is the only one who matters now.</p><p>"By the way, what was your activity?" asks Daphne.</p><p>Eliott breaks away from Lucas and smiles at her.</p><p>''A gift for you. You'll thank us. We just have to finish cleaning up a little."</p><p>''Yeah...'' confirms Lucas laughing. Just a little. Remember, this was all Eliott's idea."</p><p>Eliott elbows him before kissing him several times quickly and then running away, almost running away.</p><p>''Courage when she finds out, Lucas, I love you.''</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I let you imagine Daphne's scream in front of the mess left in the foyer...</p><p>Thanks to everyone who followed this story! Have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>